The present invention is related to a rigid and fragile material drilling machine. It is particularly suitable for the rigid and fragile material drilling machine according to the present invention to be used for drilling holes on rigid and fragile materials, such as glass, ceramic, crystal chip, etc.
In prior art, the rigid and fragile material drilling machines, such as a glass sheet drilling machine with diamond bit, have pneumatic means to transfer power or feed the drilling bits. In order to operate pneumatic cylinders, the conventional rigid and fragile material drilling machines can only be used in sites where compressed air sources are available. Moreover, in the pneumatic system of the conventional rigid and fragile material drilling machines, pressed gas pump, cylinders, gas pressure reducing valves, and safety valves, etc. have to be included, resulting in the conventional rigid and fragile material drilling machines being complex in structure, huge in volume, and expensive in manufacturing cost.
The object of the present invention is to provide a rigid and fragile material drilling machine, which can be conveniently used wherever a power supply is available.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rigid and fragile material drilling machine, which is simplified in structure with a compact design and low cost.
In order to realize the objects mentioned above, a rigid and fragile material drilling machine is provided, comprising a driving means for driving the upper and lower drilling bit on opposite sides of the rigid and fragile material, which includes a control handle being able to be operated to turn around; upper and lower rear gears and associated upper and lower first synchronizing wheels, said upper and lower rear gears being coaxially connected to said associated upper and lower first synchronizing wheels, one of upper and lower first synchronizing wheels being driven to rotate by means of said control handle, said upper and lower rear gears being engaged with each other, and the radii of said upper and lower rear gears being greater than those of said upper and lower first synchronizing wheels; upper and lower second synchronizing wheels and upper and lower third synchronizing wheels, being provided above and below said upper and lower rear gears and associated upper and lower first synchronizing wheels, respectively, and said upper and lower second synchronizing wheels and said upper and lower third synchronizing wheels being coaxially connected with each other respectively; upper and lower first timing chains, being wound around said upper and lower first synchronizing wheels and upper and lower second synchronizing wheels, respectively; upper and lower fourth synchronizing wheels and upper and lower front gears, being provided on one side of said upper and lower second synchronizing wheels and said upper and lower third synchronizing wheels, said upper and lower fourth synchronizing wheels and upper and lower front gears being coaxially connected with each other, respectively, and the radii of said upper and lower fourth synchronizing wheels being less than those of said upper and lower front gears, respectively; upper and lower second timing chains, being wound around said upper and lower third synchronizing wheels and upper and lower fourth synchronizing wheels, respectively; and drilling rod guiding sleeves, the gear racks thereof being engaged with said the upper and lower front gears, respectively.
Preferably, said upper and lower second synchronizing wheels and said upper and lower third synchronizing wheels being provided upward and downward with respect to said upper and lower rear gears and associated upper and lower first synchronizing wheels, respectively.
Preferably, the axes of said upper and lower fourth synchronizing wheels and upper and lower front gears are provided at the same height as said upper and lower second synchronizing wheels and said upper and lower third synchronizing wheels.
Preferably, bearings are provided within said drilling rod guiding sleeves.
Preferably, the gear racks are integral with or fixed to said drilling rod guiding sleeves.
Preferably, the rigid and fragile material drilling machine is used for drilling holes on glass products.
In brief, the object of the present invention is realized in such a way that when turning the motor on, and rotating the control handle fixed on the machine body, as the gears, timing chain transmitting system and the racks are being driven, the two drilling rods holding the drilling bits are moved toward to each other with respect to the rigid and fragile material positioned on the table, so that the drilling bits can begin to drill holes on the rigid and fragile material.
Especially, the holding means for the table is manually operated by means of the rigid and fragile material positioning pad driving rod, and the driving means for driving the upper and lower drilling bits of the drilling machine is also manually operated by means of the control handle so as to approximate the rigid and fragile material. In addition, wherever the power supply is available, the drilling bits can be driven to rotate by the motor if turning the motor on. As a result, the rigid and fragile material drilling machine according to the present invention can be used in any places where the electric power is available.
As mentioned above, the pressed gas pump, cylinders, valves, etc. in the conventional rigid and fragile material drilling machines are not necessary to be included in the rigid and fragile material drilling machines according to the present invention, therefore, the rigid and fragile material drilling machines according to the present invention has the advantages of having a simple and compact structure, as well as a low cost.